Child of the Wind
by Aeowyyn
Summary: The story of a certain daughter of the King of the Winds, Aeolus, and her adventure through the notorious fight between the sons of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Also known as World War 2. With only her blade and a son of Erebus as her companions, follow her as she fights her way through bloody battles to save her people and put an end to the conflict that tore her life apart.


**Chapter 1 - Child of the Wind**

I brushed my snowy white hair out of my eyes as I glared forward. Feeling a breeze brush my cheek, I lifted my silver claymore to block an incoming swipe at my left flank. I bat away my opponent's spear with the flat of my blade and sliced the air with my graceful movements. Being of smaller stature I spun a little to put momentum behind my blade as it struck home, having fainted right only to come in from the left and watched as the snake demon disintegrated before my eyes.

The cloudy gray irises of my eyes brightening as I sheathed my claymore. I sat down closing my eyes, ignoring the clink of metal my sheath gave as it tapped the ground making contact with the other metal things I had on my back, like my bow, and the metal of my light silver breastplate. Inhaling and exhaling deeply I cleared my thoughts; I imagined clouds moving through the sky. That always seemed to calm me. I sat with my legs crossed and hands on my knees. I reached out, not quite physically, and definitely not spiritually. But I could feel every movement and change in the wind, in the current. I felt every rustle of leaves and heard every flap of wings around me, everything was tranquil, then my eyes snapped open I had heard an unusual rustle in the tree above and behind me.

I jumped up, turned around, and snapped out my bow and arrow. The string pulled back with a translucent white arrow notched. I aimed above me at the trees but saw nothing. I froze for a split second when I heard a thud, quite obviously someone landing, and a distorted laugh behind me, I spun around and aimed the bow at the man behind me.

He was dressed in a dark cloak that went over his shoulders with a hood that covered most of his face, and underneath the cloak was dark steel armour. The things that stood out most however, were his gauntlets that were slightly bulky, only covering his forearms and the top of his hand. What came out of them, though, were twin blades that seemed wicked sharp; they rested just above his hands and extended an estimated two feet.

"What's a little girl like you, doing in this corner of the forest?", he asked with his distorted voice. While moving to a stance where his right foot and arm were facing me, and his left arm and leg slightly bent, poised to strike at any moment.

"Don't think I won't strike you down, daemon.", I growled back, my feet slowly backing away, "End the theatrics and attack me."

He laughed in that increasingly annoying distorted laugh before flipping off his hood. He had black hair with pitch black eyes and fair skin. I didn't react, only correcting my aim to hit him between the eyes. "What needs a man to do around here to have some fun every once in awhile?", he said, his voice now sounding more human-like. He flicked his arms and the blades retracted into the gauntlets.

He held out his hand to me, "The name's Arathorn, and you are...?".

I glanced at his hand before slinging my bow over my shoulder and resting my leather gloved hand on the hilt of my dagger before reaching out with the other, "Aeowyn.", was all I said as I briefly shook his hand.

"Where are you headed, my fair lady.", he said with a small smile. This man had a clear american accent. Although with my lack of knowledge I couldn't place it.

"I'm headed to London to aid.", I replied in a cold yet proper English accent with an unintentional upturn of my nose.

"Ah, the war effort. What does a mortal war like that concern a half blood like you?", he said glancing between my eyes and the hilt of my Claymore hanging over my shoulder. A clear white gem embedded on the end shining brightly in the sun he particularly eyed.

"People are dying left and right and that is not okay. And need I remind you of the demigods that lead this war? The sons of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, are rather hard to miss.", I scoffed raising an eyebrow.

"You're not wrong. I'm actually here for the war too, I was just curious of your intentions.", he responded looking thoughtful.

"What are your intentions. Pray tell.", I said my hand gripping my dagger a little tighter as I made the connection of Hades and his son, Hitler, to this shadowy man.

My hand on my knife had not gone unnoticed as he quickly responded, "We are on the same side, the Allies, yes? Had we not I'd've attacked you already.", I relaxed at his words, I nodded and stood a little straighter.

"Very true... Well,", I took a sharp breath of the crisp morning air, "Let us travel in tandem if not only for safety but in good company."

"That sounds like a plan.", Arathorn said with a two finger salute before starting to walk off in the direction of a not so distant London as I followed suit.

 **A shot at my new story Child of the Wind, this is just the pilot chapter. We'll see how well this does and if I still want to write. I haven't finished or lost inspiration for Son of Khione, I'm just bored honestly (with that plotline) for the moment. Although I will write out a description of Aeowyn, I think it's easier for everyone if you imagine Ciri from Witcher, or google her, that works too. It's very similar. Trying to talk how they did back then, I'm literally shooting in the dark here guys please have mercy. None of us existed back then okay. ALSO, the characters are indeed adults... I'm not sure what age, probably 20s? So no more teenagers with too strong powers anymore. Also will have lots of more focus on historical accuracy (I'm literally studying these battles now.) and fighting more than fluff and prophecies like Son of Khione. I don't know why I write anymore no one cares lol but I guess it's just fun so. If you're here I hope you enjoyed, leave a favorite, follow (preferably), and/or review I guess. Those are always nice, not that I get them often lol. ALRIGHT, pity party's over, time to put this out there.**


End file.
